Mi secreto, mi revelación
by Gablav
Summary: ¿Que esconde Nami?... ¿Por que no puede revelar lo que tanto siente?... ¿Que pasara con ella y ese gran amor imposible?...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos, son de Eiichiro Oda w

**Nota 2** : Espero que lo disfruten :D

**Mi secreto, mi revelación **

Ella, una mujer que llamaba mucho la atención del genero masculino y él, un hombre que a muy pocas mujeres les parecía atractivo. Era lindo pero su forma de ser, aveces lo arruinaba por completo aunque había una sola mujer que lo aceptaba tal cual era. Aquella mujer de hermosa cabellera color naranja, ojos marrones y no podíamos olvidar de su espectacular figura.

Ella era una gran navegante, enamorada de un gran tonto que solamente en momentos importantes se comportaba tan serio y masculino que era irreconocible. Lo único malo de este amor es que era 100% secreto. Era algo que no se podía contar a cualquiera, solo ella y nadie mas que ella podía saberlo. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que ella esta enamorada de su capitán... seria su fin...según ella.

- ¡Nami!- Se escucho un grito desde afuera de la habitación - ¡Nami!, ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿mmm?... - Estaba recién despertando. Llevaba puesto un pijama que para cualquier hombre, menos Luffy, era muy tentador - ¿Ah?... ¿Luffy?... mmm.. Claro, pasa.

- ¡Uff!... menos mal que me dejaste pasar. Sanji esta como loco persiguiéndome solo por que

le saque un trozo de carne – Decía él con una voz un poco agitada de tanto correr.

- Si seras Luffy – Tirando un pequeño suspiro – por tu culpa se nos va la comida de un mes.

- Pero nami... tenia hambre – Decía con un puchero.

- Tu nunca cambias Luff... - fue interrumpida por el grito que de Sanji

- ¡Nami-swan~!, ¿esta el idiota del capitán contigo?

- !Oh!, rayos... y ahora que hago... mmm... ¡ah!, ya se... Shi shi shi, Nami ven – Tomo a la

navegante de un brazo, la tiro a la cama y cubrió a él y a ella con las sabanas.

- ¡Pero que haces Luffy! - dijo un poco desconcertada.

- Nami-swan, voy a entrar

- Shimatta – Dijo Nami en voz baja

- shuuu... - hizo el moreno que provocó que a la navegante se le sonrojaran un poco las

mejillas

- Nami-san, ¿estas despierta?.

- …... - No contestaba.

Luffy tenia abrazada a Nami para que no se vieran tan abultados para la vista de Sanji y para que este no sospechara.

-Luffy me estas apretando – dijo Nami con una voz muy baja.

- Shuuu... Calla Nami

- Pero Luffy me duele idiot... - La navegante no pudo terminar la frase ya que Luffy la había

silenciado con un beso.

- Al parecer sigues durmiendo – dijo el cocinero un poco decepcionado por no haber

encontrado a nami

despierta – Bueno, seguiré buscando en otro lado..

El cocinero abrió la puerta de la habitación y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba su Robin-Chwan~. Ya al paso de unos segundos, se escucho la puerta cerrarse por completo. Pero había un problema... ¿Por que Luffy no había dejado de besar a Nami?.

- mmnh – emitía unos ruidos Nami, ya que hablar le era imposible.

- mmm, que bien se siente – pensó el capitán – sabe a mandarinas.

Hasta que por fin la navegante logro separarse de Luffy desesperadamente por falta de aire. Luego de haber inhalado y exhalado miro a Luffy con una cara de no enteder nada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿ Que cosa?...

- ¿ por qué me besaste?

- aah... Lo hice por que te quejabas mucho, pero cuando trate de soltarte no pude por que

se sentía tan bien – Dijo con inocencia el muchacho de goma.

- Si que eres tonto – Estaba empezando a irritarse – Mejor vete de una vez.

- Pero Nami, no me quiero ir – Hizo un puchero – Me siento tan a gusto contigo.

- Pero que le pasa, acaso no se da cuenta de que me esta rompiendo el corazón al decir

algo tan bonito – pensó Nami, que estaba a punto de llorar – No Luffy, vete por favor – dijo

con una voz temblorosa.

- ¡Eh!, ¿Nami que te pasa? - Dijo con un tono de preocupación – No llores

- Quien esta llorando -dijo eso tirándole un puñetazo – solo me entro una mugre al ojo.

- ¡Ouch!, Nami eso dolió... ¿eh.. Nami, ¿que haces?

La pelinaranjo se había levantado de la cama y se empezó a cercar a él lentamente para luego tomarlo de una oreja y sacarlo de la habitación.

-¡Oí!, ¡Nami! - Dijo luego de que ella lo echara – ¡Abre!... mmm.. ¿que le pasa?...

atrás del muchacho se vio una aura negra. Luffy se empezó a dar vuelta lentamente recordando que Sanji lo estaba persiguiendo. El cocinero tenia una cara jodidamente amenazante. Y lo ultimo que se escucho de Luffy fue un grito de dolor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...

Continuará...

Bueno, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y mejorar :D

Saludos! w


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**Hola! Tanto tiempo :D Bueno primero quiero pedir disculpas por latardanza u-u es que es tenido muchas pruebas! -n- pero ahora estoy mas desocupada.

Espero que les guste la continuación ;) y si tienen criticas ya saben REVIEWS ! ;D

**Mi secreto, mi revelación**

**Capítulo 2 **

Por la culpa de Luffy la hora del desayuno se había retrasado unos minutos pero como Sanji era tan buen cocinero y muy rápido no tardo nada en preparar la comida a cada uno... a excepción de Luffy que estaba todo golpeado y Nami que aun no salia de su habitación.

**- Jajajajaja – se reían ussop y chopper por la cara que tenia su capitán.**

**- Menuda paliza que le diste a Luffy – dijo zoro – tiene todo el labio hinchado, jajajaja.**

**- Se lo merecía... por poco el idiota se come toda las provisiones – dijo sanji molesto.**

**- Pero Sanji... tenia hambre... – dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero – eres un tacaño... **

**- Fufufufu – Río Robin.**

**- jajaja, Luffy no deberías de haber sacado la comida sin permiso – dijo ussop riendo – No ves que después tenemos que parar en una isla y gastar el dinero que nos da Nami y sabes como se pone cuando se trata de gastar dinero... - De tan solo imaginarlo se le pasaron las ganas de seguir riendo.**

**- Nami.. - susurro Luffy. **

**-Ahora que lo pienso.. ¿Donde esta Nami? - Dijo Chopper.**

**- La fui a ver esta mañana y seguía durmiendo – dijo sanji poniéndose una cigarro en la boca.**

**- Iré a ver que le pasa – Dijo Robin**

**- ¡No!... em quiero decir.. yo iré a buscarla – dijo Luffy un poco avergonzado pero no sabia el por que se su propia reacción. **

Luffy salio corriendo de la cocina y todos los demás quedaron un poco sorprendidos por aquella forma de reaccionar de su capitán.

**- Y ahora que le pasa a ese idiota...- Dijo Zoro**

**- No lo se, pero pobre de el que le haga algo a Nami -swan por que si no se las vera conmigo de nuevo.. - Dijo el cocinero poniendose el segundo **

**cigarro del día en la boca.**

**- Si, si, si, como tu digas ero cook – Dijo el espadachín**

**- !QUE DIJISTE MARIMO! - Dijo Sanji**

**- !QUIERES PELEA COCINERO PERVERTIDO! - Dijo zoro sacando su **

**katana.**

**- aah... estos idiotas nunca cambian – dijo ussop moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.**

Mientras tanto al otro lado del barco..

**- ¿ Por que tenia que hacer eso?... - **Pensó Nami acostada en su cama con una mano tapando su cara **- Desde el primer día que te vi y me invitaste a ser tu nakama mis sentimientos hacia ti empezaron a surgir sin darme cuenta. Aunque sea infantil, idiota, impulsivo aveces... eso fue lo que me gusto de él y lo que mayormente me gusto de él fue su sonrisa, como olvidar su sonrisa... eso seria imposible para mi... aquella sonrisa que ilumina todo cuando me hundo en la oscuridad... si no fuera por ti yo no se que estaría haciendo ahora.**

**Después de ese accidente en que el kuma nos separa a todos me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que sentía por ti y me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran solamente de adoración sino que eran mas que eso... era...**

La puerta se abrió sin que ella se diera cuenta por que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho su voz.

**-Nami... Perdón por entrar así pero quería hablar contigo...**

**- ¿eh? … ¿Luffy?... En que momento entraste – Dijo atónita Nami y un poco nerviosa.**

**- Quería preguntarte algo... - Dijo con un tono serio y no solamente eso sino que su mirada era diferente... **

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

******Nota:**

¡Hola!... Tanto tiempo... jejejeje c: Bueno primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza u-u es que es tenido muchas pruebas! -n- pero ahora ya estoy libre ( por ahora TT-TT) ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Yay!.

Y bueno... Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 :D . Espero que les guste ;) y si tienen criticas ya saben REVIEWS ! ;D

******Mi secreto, mi revelación**

******Capítulo 3**

******Pov Nami**

Al ver su mirada, mi corazón se empezó acelerar, mis mejillas se empezaron a calentar, mis manos empezaron a temblar. No podía seguir mirándolo a la cara, tenia que mirar hacia otro lado, pero era imposible. Sus ojos tenían una mirada tan intensa que me absorbían por completo.

**Fin del Pov**

- Cla-cla... ejem... Claro Luffy – Dijo ella tratando de actuar de lo mas "normal" - Dime, ¿que quieres preguntarme?.

- Nami, quería preguntarte si yo... - dijo él con una cara seria – Si yo.. ¿ he hecho algo malo para que tu te molestaras conmigo? - Dijo mientras ponía una cara de cachorro regañado.

- Aaaaw~ … Que lindo~... Espera .. Concéntrate Nami – Pensó ella - A que te refieres... no has hecho nada malo Luffy – dijo la navegante un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Enserio? - Dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos para ver si lo que decia era cierto – mmm.. te creeré... solo por ahora.

- Como tu digas... y no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación de esa manera, casi me matas de un susto – dijo ella, pero en realidad no le importaba si entraba de esa forma, hasta le encantaba cuando él entraba sin avisar para luego ofrecerle una de sus sonrisas típicas de él.

- Esta bien, lo siento... - dijo Luffy

Luego de haber dicho eso se quedaron en silencio, duro un minuto, pero para ella era eterno.

- Que pasa con ese silencio del demonio.. - pensó ella – ¡Por dios Luffy, di algo!.

- Nami... - dijo él nuevamente.

- ¡Por fin! - pensó ella – Dime Luffy – dijo ella mas tranquila.

- ¿Te puedo abrazar? - Solto él de lo mas normal.

- Claro, como tu quiera...- dijo ella sin pensar – Espera un momento... ¿que dijo?.. ¿escuche mal?, jajajaja, esta imaginación mía... siempre jugandome bromas... - pensó ella hasta que sintió que algo la tiraba y luego la envolvía en un abrazo tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan cuidadoso.

- ¿Eh? ¡Lu-Luffy!... ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? - pregunto ella.

- Pues te estoy abrazando... - dijo él – acaso... ¿no puedo?.

- S-si, si puedes – dijo ella con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- Entonces no hay problema, pero tu también puedes abrazarme – dijo él, como siempre de los mas inocente.

- Esta bien – dijo Nami, abrazando a su capitán.

Hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez no fue uno de esos silencios incómodos que necesitas que alguien hable, si no que fue uno de eso silencio que estando callados todo era perfecto.

**Pov Nami**

Que esta pasando... no entiendo nada. Primero me besa y ahora me abraza como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. De verdad que no lo entiendo, pero estoy tan feliz de que me este abrazando.. eso no lo puedo negar, aunque igual me ponga triste el hecho de que él no sea consciente del sentimiento que me genera cuando el me habla, me mira, me sonríe... Pero bueno tengo que aprovechar este abrazo al máximo.

**Fin del Pov**

Ya después de un buen rato estando abrazados, Nami decide que es tiempo de separarse, pero Luffy al parecer no quiere.

- Luffy... ya puedes dejar de abrazarme – dijo ella – Tengo que ir a desayunar y los otros se van a preocupar...

- Esta bien.. mm... -dijo Luffy – Pero quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

- Jaajajaj, Luffy si seras... Esta bien, como tu quieras... pero vamos que los otros nos deben estar esperando – dijo ella sonriendo con las mejillas un poco rojas.

- Que linda te vez cuando sonríes -dijo él de una forma tan sincera.

- Pero que rayos esta diciendo... - pensó Nami – G-Gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose aun mas de lo que estaba.

- Shishishi – Se río él.

- Idiota... - dijo ella casi como un susurro.

- Y no solo tu sonrisa es linda, tu pelo es hermoso y muy largo, tus ojos son cautivadores y tus labios son... - dijo él, quedándose hipnotizado mirando los labios de nami.

- ¿Son...? - dijo ella para que el continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Son... - dijo él acercándose cada vez más a ella.

- ¡Oh Dios!, ¡¿que esta haciendo?!.. ¿me va a besar otra vez?... ¡¿que hago?!, ¡¿que hago?! - pensó ella cada vez más roja.

Luffy estaba a centímetros de los labios de Nami, casi rosándose.

- Un poco más, un poco más -pensaba Nami cerrando los ojos.

Faltaba tan poco hasta que...

- ¡LUFFY!, ¡NAMi - SWAN~!... VENGAN A DESAYUNAR – Grito Sanji.

Nami fue la primera en reaccionar y luego él. Se miraron y los dos estaban tan rojo como el chaleco que tenia puesto Luffy.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos – dijo nami muchísimo mas nerviosa que antes

- Si, tienes razón... Shishishishi – dijo él

- Ve tu primero y dile a Sanji que voy altiro – dijo la navegante mirando hacia otro lado muerta de la vergüenza.

- mm.. Si, le diré... Bueno.. yo me voy... - dijo el capitán un tanto sonrojado... – No te demores.

Luego de que Luffy saliera de la habitación de Nami, ella se lanzo a su cama con un tanto de emoción y de vergüenza. Nunca creyó que Luffy iba a actuar de esa manera delante de ella... Ni menos que la intentara besar de nuevo.

- Sanji baka – pensó la navegante – Tenia que arruinar el momento... - se quejo – y puedo jurar que vi a Luffy un poco sonrojado... o ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?... Espero que no... Aunque él me haya abrazado y me haya intentado besar nuevamente puede ser que haya sido simplemente algo pasajero... - pensó un poco deprimida – Tendré que averiguarlo, pero primero tengo que ir a desayunar para que no se preocupen. Pero aun así... tendré que guardar estos sentimientos por un largo tiempo más hasta que este todo claro... Este sera mi pequeño y dulce secreto.

**Continuará...**


End file.
